Un si merveilleux cadeau de Noël
by bounette
Summary: vacances à poudlard. 3 futurs maraudeurs. première année. une pleine lune. un noël. un destin scellé. OS


**Bonjour, tout le monde.**

**me voilà, avec un nouvel OS, suite à un défi lancé par Linayë sur un forum.**

**défi de Décembre : un Noël particulier, mettant en scène nos chers maraudeurs.**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira. de plus, avec cet OS, je fête mes un an sur ce merveilleux site.**

**en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**attention : certaines choses vont paraitre bizarre, mais réfléchissez et vous comprendrez.**

**bonne lecture.**

**disclamer : tout à JK Rowling, sauf la cousine de James, que je ne fais que citer, mais c'est quand même mon personnage.  
**

* * *

**  
**

**BANDES DE CURIEUX ou UN SI MERVEILLEUX CADEAU DE NOEL**

C'était les vacances de Noël à Poudlard ; la plupart des étudiants étaient rentrés chez eux, pour retrouver leurs parents, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis septembre. Seuls quelques personnes étaient restées au château, dont Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et James Potter. C'était leur première année et deux d'entre eux avaient bien l'intention de s'amuser, ayant la tour Gryffondor pour eux tous seuls.

**Point de vue de James Potter**

J'étais assis sur le canapé de la tour Gryffondor, juste devant la cheminée, où un feu éclatant donnait une douce chaleur. Vous devez vous demander ce que je ais là : eh bien, mes parents sont partis à un congrès pour sorciers et cela ne m'emballait pas d'être avec des vieux sorciers, parlant de l'avenir de notre communauté. Il n'y aurait eu aucun enfant et je me serais sûrement ennuyé comme un rat mort. En plus, Sirius est également resté, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi. Mais je pense que c'est par rapport à sa famille. Si vous aviez vu la beuglante qu'il a reçu quand ses parents ont appris qu'il était à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard : j'ai encore les oreilles qui bourdonnent et pourtant c'était en septembre. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Mais, il y a un autre Gryffondor, qui reste avec nous : Remus Lupin, de la même année que nous. Lui, je le trouve bizarre, pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais il refuse l'amitié qu'on veut lui offrir. A chaque fois, que Sirius ou moi voulions lui parler, il part en courant. J'en ai parlé avec ma cousine et vous savez ce qu'elle m'a répondu :

« - Mais c'est normal avec ta tête de hérisson, y'a quoi faire peur. Quant à Sirius, je ne sais pas, peut-être est-ce dû à sa famille. Elle n'est pas fréquentable, pas que je le trouve non fréquentable, lui. »

Bref, c'est peut-être à cause de nous et de notre joie de vivre. Mais il a l'air toujours fatigué, surtout certains jours, où il doit aller voir sa mère malade, au moins une fois par mois. Tiens, voilà Sirius.

« - Et, Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bah, tu vois, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour dans le château, vu qu'il n'y a personne.

- D'accord, je te suis ! On propose à Remus ?

- Il est à la bibliothèque ? C'est dingue, il travaille tout le temps ! Il ne sait pas s'amuser ce type ! Bon, on y va ! »

Il faut que vous sachiez que Sirius n'aime pas travailler, il préfère s'amuser et faire des farces, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'être les premiers, parce que les devoirs sont toujours faits en temps et en heure.

On a donc passé toute la journée à explorer le château, on a même trouvé les cuisines. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'on reste sept ans, parce que je pense qu'il nous faudra bien tout ce temps pour connaître tous les passages secrets, et encore je n'en suis pas sûr.

Toujours est-il qu'on s'est retrouvé à table dans la grande salle. Et c'est là que j'ai vu ce qu'il clochait : il manquait Remus. Bon d'accord, il est discret, mais là il était absent et on ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, ni du repas. Je me suis dit qu'il devait être dans le dortoir en train de dormir, vu qu'il avait l'air fatigué ce matin au réveil.

A la fin du repas, on est reparti à la tour. En passant devant une fenêtre, je vis la pleine lune brillée de mille éclats. J'ai frissonné malgré moi en pensant que c'était la nuit des lycanthropes et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sortir ces nuits-là, mais bon, cela m'étonnerait qu'il y ait un loup garou à Poudlard (_s'il savait !!!_).

Une fois, arrivé à la tour, je dis à Sirius :

« - Sir, je vais voir si Remus est là et lui proposer une partie de bataille explosive. Ca te va ?

- Pas de problème ! me répondit le brun.

Sur ce, je monte dans notre dortoir et je remarque qu'il n'est pas là. Je trouve cela de plus en plus bizarre : encore une de ses disparitions. Je redescends voir Sirius et lui dit, il me répond :

« - Tu sais, il avait l'air fatigué, peut-être qu'il est malade, qu'il est allé à l'infirmerie et que madame Pomfresh l'a gardé pour plus de sûreté.

- Mouais, tu dois avoir raison. Répondis-je, un peu perplexe.

- Bon, on se l'a fait cette partie, James !

- Oui, oui. Si tu veux.

- Et bah ! Modère ton enthousiasme, maugrée Sirius, tout en sortant le jeu de cartes. »

On a joué une bonne partie de la soirée, vu qu'on en dérangeait personne. Mais, j'étais toujours plongé dans mes pensées. Au bout de la dixième partie, Sirius s'arrêta et me regarda perplexe :

« - Qu'est-ce qui a James ? Qu'est-ce qui te troublé à ce point ? me demanda-t-il. Tu n'as jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux que maintenant !

- Je pense à Remus. Tu sais ! A ses disparitions mensuelles, à cause de sa mère. Si sa mère est malade, pourquoi est-il là ? Il devrait être aux côtés de sa mère, de profiter de ces deux semaines de vacances, pour être avec elle. Au lieu de cela, il est tout seul.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et , tu as remarqué qu'il ne veut pas d'une amitié, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas la garder, peur de ne pas rester très longtemps ici.

- Et son air maladif. Tu sais, je pencherai plutôt sur lui, qui est malade, plutôt que sa mère. Et puis, ce sont des absences cycliques, tous les mois exactement.

- Oui et tu as vu, il sait toujours quand on l'approche, même de dos. S'en est effrayant ! »

Je hoche et je regarde par la fenêtre, où je vois la pleine lune me narguer. Alors que je la fixe d'un air absent, une idée absurde me traversa. Je palis tout d'un coup, en me disant que cela ne pouvait être vrai. Je me lève d'un coup, faisant sursauter Sirius, qui lisait un bouquin et je monte en quatrième vitesse dans mon dortoir, pour choper mon calendrier, où sont répertoriées beaucoup de dates, dont notamment celles des pleines lunes. Je redescends aussitôt, m'assois et demande d'une voix blanche :

« - Sirius, tu te souviens des jours où Remus ne fut pas là ?

- Oui, Pourquoi ?

- Tu peux me les donner, s'il te plait, m'empressai-je, sans répondre à sa question. »

Et, il me donna les dates. Bon d'accord, nous n'avons que deux dates, en plus de cette nuit, mais, par Merlin et Morgane, cela correspondait parfaitement aux jours de pleine lune. Ne voulant pas m'affoler de trop et me disant que c'était juste une coïncidence, je me souvins qu'un troisième année a oublié son livre de DCFM. Il doit être toujours sur la table. Je m'approche de la table en question et bingo, il y est toujours. Je l'attrape, regarde la table des matières et trouve le chapitre sur les loups garous. Et je lis. Plus je lis, plus je deviens pâle. Sirius a du le voir, et puis il doit se poser des questions par rapport à ce que je lui ai demandé, car il s'approche de moi et commence à lire par-dessus mon épaule.

Finalement, au bout de quinze minutes de lecture intensive, je relève la tête, tout comme Sirius. Nous nous regardâmes tous les deux, aussi pâle l'un que l'autre.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, James ! m'accable Sirius.

- Si c'est vrai. Tout correspond : de l'air maladif à ses absences, qui sont totalement justifiées maintenant.

- Mais enfin, il est gentil, il ne ferait pas mal à une mouche. Il aide les autres dans les devoirs, il ne répond jamais aux quolibets des Serpentards. Il est plutôt discret.

- Je sais, fis-je simplement.

- Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas qu'on soit ses amis. Il a peur qu'on le rejette.

- Mais comprends-le Sirius. Que disent la plupart des gens sur eux ? Hum ? Que ce sont des bêtes sanguinaires, qu'il faudrait les tuer jusqu'au dernier, au lieu de les aider à combattre cette maladie. Je suis d'accord, elle est incurable. Mais, en-dehors de la pleine lune, ce sont des gens comme toi et moi.

- Hum ! Tu as raison. Que fait-on alors ?

- Le mieux c'est qu'on aille le voir à l'infirmerie demain, qu'on lui dise qu'on sait tout. D'accord ?

- OK. Ca me va ton idée. On va se coucher.

- Oui. »

Nous partîmes nous coucher, mais je mis du temps à m'endormir et je suis sûr que Sirius aussi.

**oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, jour de Noël et jour après la pleine lune, nous nous réveillâmes en même temps, Sirius et moi, bien décidés à parler à Remus et à lui faire accepter notre amitié, qui ne sera pas dû à de la pitié, comme il le penserait certainement.

Aux pieds de nos lits, se tenaient nos cadeaux. Mon tas était cependant plus gros que celui de Sirius, mais je ne fis aucune remarque, ne voulant pas l'embarrasser. Nous défîmes nos cadeaux à la vitesse de l'éclair et bientôt, nous pûmes descendre prendre le petit déjeuner dans le grande salle.

« - Tiens, fis-je, Remus n'est pas là ?

- Il doit être à l'infirmerie. On mange et on va le voir ensuite. Qu'en penses-tu ? me demanda Sirius.

- Je pense que c'est un excellent plan, répondis-je. »

C'est ce que nous fîmes, mais on était très silencieux, ce qui n'échappa pas, me semble-t-il, aux professeurs, qui devaient se demander ce qu'on avait. D'ailleurs, cela me faisait penser :

« - Sirius, tu crois que les professeurs savent pour Remus ?

- Je pense, oui. Cela ne doit pas passer inaperçu. Je pense que Dumbledore a du demander de lui laisser une chance, qu'il avait un potentiel, qu'on ne devait pas gâcher.

- Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, il en a. il est brillant, travailleur, gentil, discret. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, on devrait lui rendre son sourire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il faut qu'il se sente chez lui, qu'on lui fasse oublier ce qu'il ait le reste du mois.

- C'est une excellente idée, mais comment ?

- En le faisant rire et les autres aussi par la même occasion. Je pense que ma cousine pourra nous aider de temps en temps.

- Quand tu dis faire, tu penses à faire des blagues ? demanda Sirius, avide et le regard brillant.

- Exactement, Sirius. Tu es partant ?, dis-je, avec un regard plein de malice, certain de sa réponse.

- Oui, avec plaisir. James Potter, réplique Sirius. J'en connais certains qui vont en prendre plein pour leur grade.

- Ca marche. Maintenant convaincre Remus qu'on n'est pas ses ennemis et réfléchir à la blague qu'on fera à la rentrée de Janvier. On a dix jours. »

Sur ce, nous partîmes vers l'infirmerie, sans nous apercevoir du regard plein de malice du directeur. Arrivés devant la porte, nous hésitâmes quelques minutes avant de frapper à la porte. Une fois fait, nous attendîmes que l'infirmière nous ouvre. Elle nous regarda tous les deux de façon suspicieuse et nous demanda :

« - Que voulez-vous, messieurs ?

- Bonjour madame Pomfresh. Joyeux Noël, répondis Sirius. Nous voudrions voir monsieur Lupin, s'il vous plait. Puisqu'il n'était pas dans notre dortoir hier soir et puis il doit se sentir seul.

- Oh ! Joyeux Noël à vous monsieur Black et à vous aussi monsieur Potter. Bien sûr que vous pouvez aller le voir. Je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir de voir quelqu'un.

- Merci beaucoup, madame, répondis-je. Et Joyeux Noël. »

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lit qu'elle nous désigna. Comme on a pu le constater, il était le seul pensionnaire de l'infirmerie et regardait par la fenêtre.

« - Remus ? l'appelai-je doucement. »

Le sus-nommé se retourna et devient pâle comme un linge. On devait avoir un air trop sérieux sur le visage. Cela n'a pas dû le rassurer.

« - Joyeux Noël, Remus, commença doucement Sirius.

- Joyeux Noël à vous deux, répondit Remus. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Déjà, t'apporter tes cadeaux, qu'on a trouvé au pied e ton lit et te donner les nôtres.

- Merci. Vous m'avez fait des cadeaux ? s'étonna Remus.

-Bah oui ! Tu es resté à Poudlard avec nous, on ne pouvait quand même pas ne pas te faire un cadeau ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Bon, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit, pendant que Sirius faisait de même. On doit aborder un sujet un peu délicat et on a peur que tu penses mal.

- Voilà, continua Sirius, nous voudrions que tu acceptes notre amitié, sans appréhension aucune.

- Je ne peux pas, souffla Remus. Je ne suis pas fréquentable.

- Tu n'es pas fréquentable, s'échauffa Sirius. C'est plutôt moi qui ne suis pas fréquentable.

- Ce que veux dire Sirius, c'est qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, calmais-je le jeu, pour éviter à Sirius d'avoir à regretter ses paroles.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous être mes amis ? Si je n'en ai pas envie, c'est moi que cela regarde, dit Remus, en détournant les yeux.

- Mais, enfin Remus ! Personne ne devrait être seul, surtout en ce jour de Noël. Personne, tu m'entends, même si on a une particularité ? répliquai-je. »

Là , je me suis tu ; Sirius et moi avons regardé Remus et nous l'avons vu pâlir, mais pâlir : j'ai cru qu'il allait devenir transparent. Il dit d'une voix blanche :

« - Vous… Vous Savez ? Comment avez-vous su ? J'ai toujours fait attention.

- Peut-être Remus, qu tu as fait attention et on avoue, qu'on n'a pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite. Mais, la prochaine fois, évite de nous dire que tu vas voir ta mère malade et de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, lança Sirius, avec une pointe de malice.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? me dénoncer et me faire renvoyer ? demanda-t-il avec peur et tristesse en même temps.

- Mais, tu es bouché, ma parole ! m'exclamai-je, excédé. Honnêtement, tu crois qu'on serait venu te voir si on voulait te dénoncer. Et non, on ne va pas te faire du chantage, continuai-je, voyant qu'il allait m'interrompre.

- Ecoute, Remus, continua Sirius. On te propose ce qu'on t'a proposé depuis le début de l'année : une amitié, sans faux semblant et sans chantage à la clé, d'accord. »

On le regarda pendant quelques minutes ; il avait l'air de réfléchir. Et puis, avec un sourire timide :

« - C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

- Si tu le demandes encore une fois, je te jure que tous tes cadeaux passent par la fenêtre direction le lac et on te jure de t'embêter pendant sept ans, puisque c'est ce que tu veux ! railla Sirius. Il est pas patient le Sirius, pensai-je, tout en me mettant à pouffer.

- D'accord, j'accepte votre amitié, admit Remus, de peur que Sirius ne change d'avis. Vous savez ! Depuis que j'ai été… mordu, plus aucun enfant ne voulait jouer avec mi.

- Eh bien ! Ils ont tort. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que toi, dis-je.

- Bon ! déclara Sirius. On te laisse te reposer, mais demain, tu sors en pleine forme de l'infirmerie. Comme ça, on pourra te faire découvrir Poudlard à notre façon.

- D'accord, dit Remus. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. A demain.

- A toi aussi. A demain. »

Nous partîmes tous les deux, hors de l'infirmerie pour le laisser se reposer. Au moment de sortir de l'infirmerie, je me retournai vers Remus pour le voir se recoucher dans son lit et je vis un sourire éclatant s'afficher sur son visage.

« - Au mois, une personne sera heureuse, aujourd'hui, pensai-je. »

Fin du point de vue de James Potter Début du point de vue de Remus Lupin 

Pendant leur discours, je n'y croyais pas mes oreilles, j'ai cru à une hallucination.

Mais non ! Ils veulent vraiment de moi comme ami, alors que je suis lycanthrope.

Je les entends mes dire de me reposer pour que je sorte demain en pleine forme. Je me laisse tomber doucement sur mon oreiller, n'y croyant pas encore tout à fait.

Moi, qui pensais que dès qu'ils le sauraient, ils me laisseraient. Bah oui ! Ce sont des sangs purs, j'étais persuadé qu'on a dû leur apprendre à détester les loups garous. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, James est un Potter et les Potter se fichent que les gens soient moldus, sang-mêlés, sang pur : donc un loup garou, cela ne doit pas déranger James. Quant à Sirius, je ne comprends pas tout à fait. Tout le monde sait que les Black sont des sorciers très attachés au sang ; donc, pour eux, une personne comme moi a du sang impur, donc ne devrait pas exister. Mais, d'un certain côté, Sirius est à Gryffondor, il ne doit pas être comme eux.

Sur ces réflexions, je commence à sombrer, tout en passant que c'est le meilleur cadeau de Noël qu'on ne m'ait fait.

* * *

**Voilà, terminé.**

**je voudrais plein de reviews, pour savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**j'ai une autre idée de OS, qui fera suite à celle là. si j'ai le temps de l'écrire (exam oblige), je vous le ferai pour Noël, sinon ce sera un peu en retard.**

** Bisous tout le monde  
**


End file.
